Au Coin de la rue
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Quand on est une simple étudiante fan de Severus Rogue, on ne s'attend pas a ce qu'un homme débarque dans notre rue par hasard, disant qu'il a une mission... On ne s'attend pas non plus a y participer... Terminée.
1. Prologue

Au Coin de la Rue  
  
Comme a l'habitude, je descends de mon autobus qui me mène à ma maison. Il est seize heures trente, j'arrive au coin de ma rue, épuisée. J'ai eu une journée épuisante aujourd'hui.   
  
Mathématique, Chimie, Français et Anglais. Au moins, c'est la fin de la semaine, et mes parents sont partis à Québec pour tout le week-end.   
  
Je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer! Pensais-je en souriant.  
  
Je tourne à droite, mon sac a dos pesant sur mon épaule. Une voiture noire passe devant moi, et puis-je vis quelque chose d'inhabituel juste de l'autre coté.  
  
Sur le sol, quelque chose --un homme-- est étalé sur le sol, gémissant, emplis de sang tout le long de son corps.  
  
Je regarde la scène, horrifié. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire?  
  
Je panique, je n'ai pas de cellulaire sur moi, et le téléphone le plus proche est dans ma maison.   
  
Mais ce serait pourtant idiot de laisser un inconnu entrer chez moi.  
  
Je m'approche doucement de l'homme --en robe noire, qui plus est-- puis-je pousse un soupir de soulagement.   
  
Sa poitrine se soulève doucement, il respire encore!  
  
Je suis à quelque centimètre de lui a présent.  
  
-Est... Est-ce que vous m'entendez, monsieur? Demandais-je timidement.  
  
L'homme gémit, dans ce qui semblait être un oui.  
  
Soudainement, il prit mon bras, et dans ce qui lui paraissait un effort effroyable, il leva la tête et je rencontra ses yeux. Des yeux si étranges... noirs et profonds...  
  
Je fut tirer de mes pensés par une voix rauque, rugueuse.  
  
-Aider...  
  
Il gémit et ferma les yeux de douleur, sa main crispée sur mon bras, comme un dernier appui.  
  
-...besoin... besoin d'aide... dit-il.  
  
Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux qui roulèrent dans leur orbite, puis sa tête tomba sur son torse.  
  
Prenant mon courage a deux mains, bien que je n'aie que 16 ans, je mis son bras autour de mes épaules, le mit debout et le transporta tout le long de ma rue.  
  
Je peux assurer, que porter un homme est dix fois plus dures que de porter un simple sac a dos.  
  
C'est ainsi, que le 28 mai 2003, j'étendais un homme inconscient et ensanglanté sur mon propre lit.   
  
Je commençais à signaler le 911 quand la voix rauque m'interrompit.  
  
-Non... Dit-il.  
  
Je raccrocha le combiné et me retourna vers le lit. L'homme avait le regard suppliant posé sur moi.  
  
Pourquoi il ne voulait pas que j'appelle de l'aide, je ne le savais pas, mais je lui souris.  
  
Quelques instant plus tard, je m'avança vers lui et lui déposa une serviette froide sur le front.  
  
Il se raidit à ce contact.  
  
-Attendez-moi, je reviens dans une minute.  
  
J'alla dans la chambre de mes parents, alla chercher des pantalons de mon père et une de ses chemises, puis revint voir l'homme.  
  
-Votre nom? Demandais-je en déposant les vêtements a ses pieds.  
  
Je faillis rire à son air ahuri, et un peu innocent. Je vis une lueur triste dans son regard.  
  
Il soupira, regarda les vêtements, puis me sourit en s'assoyant doucement.   
  
Je m'assieds à ses cotés.  
  
-Heu... James. Dit-il  
  
On aurait dit qu'il avait réfléchi rapidement avant de dire son nom, mais je ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Je tendit la main.  
  
-Emma.  
  
Il la serra brièvement.  
  
Je ne savais pas que ce simple geste ne changerait pas une vie, mais bien un monde. 


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre 1  
  
Je regarde la fille dans les yeux. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai donner ce nom. Le nom de mon pire ennemi, qui plus est!  
  
Quel idiot !  
  
Elle me sourit et me met le linge moldu sur mes genoux.  
  
-Tenez. Aller prendre une douche et changer vous. J'espère que vous êtes assez en forme.  
  
J'hocha la tête. De toute façon, je m'étais jeter un sort de guérison tandis qu'elle allait chercher les vêtements -- pas si mal, dois-je avouer-- une chemise blanche et des pantalons noirs.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivé ici --Dont, avec honte, je ne me souviens de rien-- je jeta un regard autour de moi, et poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
  
D'accord, Dumbledore m'avait prévenu qu'une sorcière écrivait les aventures de Poudlard --qui était, parait-il, un succès-- mais jamais je n'aurais cru voir une telle ampleur.  
  
Du plafond au mur, les étagères, le couvre lit, tout. Tout était recouvert d'affiches, de figurines, de jeux, de livres. J'eut le tournis a quel point je voyais des "Harry Potter" partout.  
  
Ce qui me vint le plus a l'œil, ce fut que la plupart des choses étaient sur un certain "Severus Snape". Un type au cheveux noirs et nez crochu.   
  
Puis j'ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
Cette fille, était fan de moi!   
  
Je la regarda. Des yeux bruns/verts pétillants avec excitation, des cheveux chatains-bruns lui arrivant à la taille. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver de bien en "moi" puisqu'elle ne me connaissait pas.  
  
-Heu... vous êtes fan de...  
  
Elle me coupa, souriant encore plus.  
  
-Severus Rogue. Bah, Snape en anglais. Oui. Pourquoi? Ne me dites pas que vous ne connaissez pas les films et les livres de Harry Potter?!  
  
-A vrai dire... Oui et non a la fois. Dit-je, embarrassé. J'en ai entendu parler, mais je n'ai jamais vu les films, ou lu les livres...  
  
Et en plus, cet homme sur la photo ne me ressemble même pas!  
  
-Et bien. Dit-elle, me regardant comme si j'étais fou. Après votre douche, nous irons... assouvir votre... culture personnelle!   
  
Elle me fit un clin d'œil, je me sentit embarrassé à nouveau.  
  
Et si elle venait à trouver une ressemblance? Je commençais à avoir peur de cette fille, d'accord elle m'avait apporter chez elle, mais n'était-ce pas parce que je ressemblais à ce "Rogue" ?  
  
Mes pensées furent coupées quand elle me prit la main et me traîna gentiment jusqu'a sa salle de bain.   
  
Puis elle ferma la porte en s'en allant.  
  
Quelque peu sous le choc, je déposa doucement les vêtements sur une étagère et me regarda dans le miroir en face de moi.  
  
Pas si mal. Pensais-je. Quelques contusions, blessures ça et la. Rien de bien grave.   
  
Je remarqua alors deux yeux qui regardaient à travers une petite ouverture de la porte. Sans me retourner, je murmura d'une voix tranchante, glaciale.  
  
-Si vous voulez bien me laisser seul, miss, je n'ai pas besoin d'assistante pour cela!  
  
Je la vis rougir, fermer la porte subitement en poussant un petit cri -- d'horreur ou de surprise, je ne saurais le dire-- et je souris, satisfait.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, sous la douche, je détendais mes muscles endoloris.  
  
La vapeur chaude m'aidait à éclaircir mes pensés, a me relaxer.  
  
Le jet d'eau brûlant parcourait mon dos, mes bras, mes jambes. Reflets scintillants de tranquillité.  
  
*****  
  
Je sortis de la salle de bain pas encore tout à fait sec, ce qui ne semblait pas déplaire à Emma-- dire son nom me faisait étrange--.  
  
Ma chemise blanche était quelque peu collé à mon torse, les pantalons noirs assez larges étaient assez moulant --différent, comparé à de simples robes-- j'avais une serviette encore autour du cou, mes cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.  
  
J'entra dans sa chambre, ou elle m'attendait. Apparemment, je devais être assez beau, car c'est presque pas si sa bouche ne traînait pas sur le sol.  
  
-Bon bien... Hum... vous êtes prêt? Demanda t'elle, timidement en rougissant.  
  
On dirait bien que cette fille doit trouver que je ressemble à Rogue...  
  
Mais quel imbécile, je SUIS Rogue!  
  
-Oui. Dit-je. Je veux bien écouter ses "chefs d'œuvres" dit-je, un peu sarcastique.  
  
Nous verrons si Severus est à la hauteur du VRAI!  
  
Elle vint encore pour me prendre par la main.  
  
-Je suis désoler de vous décevoir, miss, mais je suis capable de marcher par moi-même!  
  
Je lui lança un regard noir. Mais, ça ne fit pas l'effet que je voulais donner.  
  
La fille rougit jusqu'au oreilles, déglutit difficilement et passa devant moi.  
  
D'habitude, ils se sauvent tous en courant, et elle, on dirait qu'elle est simplement gênée. Vraiment, étrange cette fille.  
  
Quelques instants plus tard nous étions dans le salon, elle avait mis un film dans ce qui semblait être un Dvd --c'était écrit sur la drôle de boite grise-- puis un intro commença.  
  
-Bon, vous voulez le film, version originale, ou française? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Originale. Dit-je.  
  
Elle soupira presque de soulagement.  
  
-Excellant. Mais ce n'est que le premier film. En plus, il manque tout plein d'information, ce n'est pas comme dans les livres, par exemple...  
  
-Sil vous plait, j'aimerais bien l'écouter. Dit-je d'une voix impatiente.  
  
Une vrai Granger #2 celle la!  
  
Elle rougit, mis le film sur "play" et s'assit confortablement dans le sofa, a coté de moi.  
  
Est-elle obliger d'être si proche? Il me semble qu'il y a assez d'espace sur ce sofa, pour qu'elle ne soit pas calée contre moi.  
  
Ses moldu ont de ses habitudes! Pensais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Puis le film commença. Déjà en voyant Dumbledore avec son briquet, je me dis que ce n'était que sottises. La moitié du film était éreintante. Ce n'était que Potter par-ci, Potter par la -- De plus, il ne ressemble même pas au vrai Potter, le vrai a un air bien plus arrogant-- et puis, la cérémonie de la répartition, ou je me souviens avoir vu Potter pour la première fois.  
  
Je vis Emma sourire faiblement, se redressant d'un coup comme prit d'un choc électrique.  
  
Je vis la source de cette réaction. En gros plan, dans l'écran, il y avait Rogue qui parlait avec Quirrel. Je dois dire, pour l'instant, il jouait bien mon rôle.  
  
Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Emma avait une t'elle réaction. Ce Rogue, n'était pas le vrai, de plus, on ne le voyait qu'en gros plan. Ce n'était pas comme si le véritable Rogue était ici, a coté d'elle et que...  
  
J'ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
Mais JE SUIS le vrai, et je suis à coté d'elle!  
  
Je souris diaboliquement.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas s'amuser...  
  
Le film continua, encore et encore, jusqu'a ce que Emma, a coté de moi, se couche littéralement sur mon épaule en soupirant bruyamment.  
  
Je regarda l'écran à nouveau.  
  
Mais bien sur! Le cour de potion. Voyons voir comment il le représente.  
  
Je vis Emma murmurer le texte en même tant que Rogue, littéralement pendue a ses lèvres.  
  
-"... Bewitch the mine, and ensnare de senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stoper in death. Then again..."   
  
Non mais elle connaît toutes mes répliques ou quoi?  
  
Après le cour de potion, Elle s'enleva enfin de mon épaule endolorie -- des ongles qui vous rentre dans la peau a chaque apparition de Severus Rogue, ça fait mal-- et puis me regarda.  
  
-Dites, je peux avancer le film? C 'est vraiment plat.  
  
J'allais demander pourquoi. Harry et le trio stupide venaient d'entrer dans la salle ou Touffu dormait, mais je me retint, sachant déjà la réponse.  
  
-Car il n'y a pas de Sévi, je suppose? Demandais-je, sarcastiquement.  
  
Elle rougit à nouveau.  
  
Merlin, c'est tout ce qu'elle sait faire?  
  
-Heu... Oui. De toute façon, on sait tous que Potter va s'en sortir vivant grâce à son courage stupide, alors pourquoi écouter le reste du film quand les personnes intéressantes et mystérieuses n'en font pas partie?  
  
-C'est bien la première phrase qui sort de votre bouche et que je trouve logique, miss.  
  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Vous ne connaissez pas les livres, les films, mais vous n'aimez pas Harry Potter?  
  
Je fut soudain un peu embarrassé.  
  
-Bien, heu.. J'ai écouter le film, c'est tout, et a en juger par son... caractère...  
  
-Caractère? Humpf! Si lui a un caractère, ça veut dire qu'il a une tête, et s'il a une tête, c'est comme dire que Severus Rogue viendrait ici pour enlever 40 points a Gryffondor.  
  
Hé bien la, tu viens de te mettre dans de beau draps, ma chère...  
  
-C'est votre choix, miss. Dit-je avec un peu d'hésitation.  
  
Elle soupira de frustration.  
  
-Voulez vous m'appeler Emma? Cessez de m'appeler toujours miss, monsieur James.  
  
Je fit un bruit de dégoût. Fichu nom...  
  
-Très bien, Emma. Je crois que vous devriez mettre le deuxième film.  
  
Elle sourit soudainement.  
  
-Pourquoi vous souriez?  
  
-C'est mon film préféré. C'est la ou Harry et Ron se font presque renvoyés...  
  
Elle soupira, comme dans des rêveries.  
  
-Dites-je peux...  
  
-Oui Emma, vous pouvez avancer les scènes jusqu'a ce que vous voyiez votre "Roguichou". Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Elle sembla outrée.  
  
-Comment vous...  
  
Je lui fit un sourire supérieur.  
  
-Je commence à bien vous connaître, vous savez.  
  
Puis on commença a écouter le film -- plutôt, a regarder les 4 scènes ou Rogue apparaissait-- j'aime particulièrement le duel, mais cet homme ne fait pas bien mes regards noirs. De toute façon, ses yeux ne sont pas comme les miens, et il n'a pas les cheveux assez longs.  
  
A la fin du film, par exemple, j'avais la main engourdie-- cette folle d'Emma me la serrait a chaque fois que l'ont voyait Rogue-- je n'imagine pas sa réaction si elle découvrirait qui je suis réellement.   
  
Je divagua soudain, m'imaginant courir dans la maison, poursuivi par une Emma avec des cœurs dans les yeux criant "SEVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Je me secoua mentalement.  
  
Le film était terminer. Elle paraissait triste.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez, Emma? Demandais-je.  
  
Elle me regarda dans les yeux.  
  
-Rien. Rien du tout. Vous devriez aller dormir.  
  
J'hocha négativement de la tête.  
  
-Je n'ai pas sommeil. D'ailleurs, je suis capable de savoir moi-même l'heure a laquelle je dois dormir. Il n'est que 21:25, nous avons le temps de faire encore bien des choses.  
  
Tout dépend lesquelles.  
  
Elle ne lâcha pas son regard du mien.  
  
-Vous lui ressembler. Dit-elle soudain.  
  
Je la regarda, intrigué.  
  
- A qui?   
  
Elle sourit faiblement.  
  
-Severus.  
  
Je fut surpris de la manière qu'elle disait mon nom. C'était réellement comme si elle me connaissait, sans que l'ont se soit déjà vu une seule fois. Elle disait mon nom avec une telle passion, une telle émotion, que j'en fut troubler.  
  
-Je... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela?  
  
Elle sourit encore plus, ses yeux verts/bruns dans les miens. Elle leva une main tremblante et la tendit vers mes cheveux noirs.  
  
Je n'osa pas l'enlever, ne sachant trop pourquoi.  
  
-Tous les deux, vous avez de longs cheveux noirs. Ont dit qu'ils sont gras, mais je crois plutôt que Severus Rogue les enduits de graisse pour paraître plus repoussant.  
  
Ca, nous en discuterons...  
  
Elle passa sa main douce sur ma joue, juste au-dessous de la paupière.  
  
Je resta la, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Je ne fit que l'écouter.  
  
-Tous les deux, vous avez des yeux noirs. Noirs comme les ténèbres. Si profonds, si mystérieux. Comme un gouffre, un tunnel. Des yeux ou l'ont voudrait s'y noyer.  
  
Je leva ma main, prit la sienne et l'enleva doucement de sur ma joue, pour la reposer plus loin.  
  
-Et puis, tous les deux, vous avez un passer sombre, secret, que j'aimerais bien découvrir.   
  
J'essaya d'assimiler ses paroles.  
  
-Est-ce tout? Demandais-je.  
  
-Non. Dit-elle. Mais ce que j'aimerais demander, je ne le peux pas, puisque la seule personne qui pourrait y répondre n'existe pas, sinon dans ma tête, et je crois qu'elle serait trop sur la défensive pour y répondre.  
  
Elle soupira.  
  
-Il est unique. Voila ce que j'aime de lui.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux.  
  
-Je sais, vous me trouvez folle. Je crois que je vais préparer votre lit.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais dans un matelas, sur le sol, dans la chambre d'Emma a coté de son lit.  
  
Les yeux grand ouvert, incapable de dormir.  
  
Dans quoi me suis-je donc embarquer, quand j'ai accepter la mission de Dumbledore?!  
  
Je ne me rendit alors pas compte, que la fille a coté de moi, ne dormait pas non plus.  
  
-Foutu moldus... murmurais-je pour moi-même. 


	3. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre 2  
  
Je me réveilla à l'aube, la poupée de Rogue serrer dans mes bras. Poupée que mon amie m'avait fabriquer.   
  
Je sourie en regardant l'homme dormir paisiblement, sur le dos, les couvertures montant et descendant au rythme de sa respiration régulière.  
  
Je le regarda longuement. Ne savant trop quoi faire avec ce James. Je ne savais pas ou il vivait, son âge, sa profession.  
  
Soudain je rougis, me rappelant tout ce que j'avais dit à cet étranger.  
  
Quelle idiote ! Pensais-je. Te confier à un homme que tu ne connais pas...  
  
En plus, il avait sortit un pyjama vert avec des serpents argent dessus. Je ne sais pas ou il l'avait prit, mais il l'avait.  
  
Il y a quelque chose de louche chez cet homme. Pensais-je. Comme Rogue ont dirait qu'il ne dit pas toute la vérité !  
  
Je soupira. M'assied sur mon lit et m'étira doucement en gémissant.  
  
Sur le sol, James aussi se levait. Je le regarda et je failli fondre sur place. C'était comme voir Rogue se lever.  
  
Merde, je devient folle.  
  
Emma, cesse de penser a lui, il n'existe pas, tu entend? N'EXISTE PAS!  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant autour de lui. Il fronça les sourcils, comme s'il se demandait ou il était, puis les défronça aussitôt en soupirant.  
  
-Vous avez bien dormi? Demandais-je d'une voix douce.  
  
Il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Ouais... vous?  
  
Il haussa un sourcil en voyant ma poupée serrer contre mon cœur.  
  
Je la cacha aussitôt derrière mon dos.  
  
-Très bien dormi. Vous voulez déjeuner?  
  
Il ouvrit grand les yeux, s'assied subitement en me regardant.  
  
-Manger? Ho qu'oui!  
  
Je sauta à pied joint sur le sol, ne m'occupant même pas de m'habiller, vêtu de mon simple T-shirt blanc m'arrivant au genou.  
  
J'alla jusqu'a la porte et l'ouvrit.  
  
-Vous venez? Demandais-je en le regardant.  
  
Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération en se regardant dans le miroir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient sans dessus-dessous, son pyjama avec quelques boutons détachés et son pantalon était tout fripé, un peu a l'envers.  
  
-Ouah, vous êtes vraiment élégant le matin! Dit-je en riant et sortant de la pièce.  
  
J'alla dans ma cuisine. Quelques minutes plus tard, James me rejoint, habillé, propre et net.  
  
Je le regarda, surprise.  
  
-Comment vous avez fait ça!?  
  
-Secret de.. Famille. Dit il en faisant un rictus.  
  
Il s'avança vers moi. Homme chic, propre et élégant contre une fille déboussolée, fatiguée et en simple chandail. Il prit la poêle que je tenait entre les mains.  
  
-Aller vous asseoir, aujourd'hui je fait votre petit déjeuner.  
  
J'allais protester qu'il était mon inviter, que c'était ma cuisine, mais je ferma automatiquement la bouche avec le regard qu'il me lança.  
  
-Vous m'avez aider, loger, habiller et nourrit. Il faut bien que je fasse quelque chose en retour.  
  
Je ne protesta pas, trop contente de ne pas faire la cuisine, puisque je suis loin d'être un cordon bleu.  
  
15 minutes plus tard, j'était assise devant un grand festin avec un homme fier de lui devant moi.  
  
Je me servie d'omelette au jambon, bacon, saucisses, toast, fromage. Tout d'un bon déjeuner.  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment bon! Dit-je en engloutissant un morceau d'œuf.  
  
Il me sourit.  
  
-C'est pas plus dur que faire des potions.  
  
Puis soudain il ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
-Heu je veux dire, de la chimie. Ouais c'est ça, chimie.  
  
Je le regarda, suspicieuse et intrigué. J'eut soudain une idée.  
  
-Très bien. Vous aller pouvoir m'aider.  
  
Il avala son jus d'orange de travers.  
  
-Ha... Ha oui?  
  
Je lui fit un clin d'œil.  
  
-Ouais!  
  
-Bon bien... d'accord, ça va me faire plaisir...  
  
Je sourie, satisfaite. J'allais découvrir son identité. Je verrai alors a quel genre d'homme j'ai affaire.  
  
*****  
  
-C'est pourtant simple! Dit-je en levant les yeux au ciel.  
  
Non mais il est vraiment fatigant avec ses questions celui la!  
  
Nous étions assis, sur un banc de parc. Il faisait soleil, chaud. J'étais bien avec mes bermudas et ma camisole bleue.  
  
Je le regarda en fronçant un sourcil.  
  
Chandail noir, pantalon noir. Il vit ou, bordel?  
  
-Je pensais à ça justement. Mes parents arrivent après-demain, et je sais toujours pas ou est-ce que vous habitez et ce que vous faites dans la vie.  
  
Héhé, la c'est à mon tour de poser les questions.  
  
Il sembla quelque peu nerveux.  
  
-On peut rentrer? J'ai heu...froid.  
  
Je leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
*****  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un vous!   
  
Nous étions à présent sur le chemin du retour.  
  
-Je dois prendre cela comment, avec joie ou avec peine? Demanda t'il, sarcastique.  
  
-Avec vos main, mais reposer le après.  
  
-...Vous êtes pitoyable.  
  
-Et vous refuser de répondre à mes questions! Dit-je, du tac au tac.  
  
Il grommela quelque chose. Je sourie, satisfaite.  
  
Nous entrâmes dans la maison, puis-je l'entendit soupirer à l'extérieur.  
  
-Oui? Demandais-je. Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, Monsieur James?  
  
-Arrêter de me taper sur les nerfs! Dit-il.  
  
Je me retourna vivement.  
  
-Une seule phrase de plus et je vous jette dehors. Ma patience a des limites, cessez de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi. Dit-je d'une voix menaçante.  
  
Il sembla surpris. Non mais il me prend pour qui lui? Une idiote qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds?  
  
J'haussa un sourcil en signe de défi et alla m'asseoir sur le sofa du salon, allumant la télé.  
  
Il resta quelques secondes planté au pas de la porte, puis il alla dans la pièce ou j'étais et s'assied doucement a coté de moi.  
  
-Vous ne comprenez donc pas... Je ne peux pas vous le dire!  
  
Je ferma la télé et le regarda, aucune émotion sur le visage.  
  
-Vous êtes quoi? Un espion, un policier, un agent du F.B.I, peut-être?   
  
Je m'esclaffa de rire, mais arrêta en voyant son visage sérieux.  
  
-Huh?  
  
Il s'avança très près de moi, nos lèvres se touchant presque, il prit ma main dans la sienne.  
  
-Je vais tout vous dire. Dit-il dans mon oreille. Si vous promettez de le dire a personne.  
  
Je le repoussa vivement d'une main.  
  
-Essayer pas de m'amadouer. Dit-je en croisant les bras. Dites-moi tout qu'on en finisse.  
  
-Promettez-moi que vous ne direz rien.  
  
-Sauf si sa concerne un trafic de drogue.  
  
Il me fit un mince sourire.  
  
-Ce n'est rien qui de tout ce qui concerne les moldus.  
  
-...  
  
-Quoi? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal?  
  
-...  
  
-...?  
  
-...Moldus. Pourquoi vous avez dit ça?  
  
Il sembla réfléchir.  
  
-HO! Ha ben heu...  
  
-Vous êtes vraiment pas net vous Dit-je en me relevant.  
  
Non mais il se prend pour quoi lui, il sait que je suis fan de Harry Potter et il se joue de moi!  
  
Il me prit par le bras et me rassis.  
  
-J'ai besoin de vous, Miss Thompson.  
  
-... Comment savez vous mon...  
  
-Vous êtes mon seul, et unique espoir. Dit-il en noyant ses yeux noirs dans les miens.  
  
Puis je commença à comprendre, mais mon esprit refusait à assimiler la réponse.  
  
-Non. Je n'y crois pas. Dit-je.  
  
Je commençais à voir rouge.  
  
-Cessez de vous amuser à mes dépends! Vous savez que je suis fan de Severus Rogue, depuis le début que vous faites exprès! Dites-moi, qui vous as payer, hein? QUI?!  
  
-Vous voulez une preuve? Demanda t'il, comme si je lui avais jamais hurler dessus.  
  
Je le regarda furieusement.  
  
-Si vous avez du temps a perdre.  
  
Il leva sa manche gauche, et je fut bouche bée.  
  
-Non... c'est pas possible, elle doit être fausse.  
  
Mais je voyais bien sa marque changer de couleur, passer du noir au rouge sang, disparaître, puis réapparaître.   
  
-...Gravée par Lord Voldemort lui-même... Commença t'il.  
  
-Sur chaque bras de ses fidèles...  
  
-Par le fer brûlant.  
  
-Alors vous êtes vraiment... Je veux dire... Je ne peux tout simplement pas y croire. Ce doit être un tour d'une de mes amies je...  
  
Je regarda autour de moi, cherchant un appui, démontrer que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais j'avais toutes les preuves du contraire.  
  
-Croyez-moi.  
  
Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et le tourna vers moi.  
  
-Croyez-moi.  
  
Je dégluti difficilement.  
  
-D'accord. Je...je vous fais confiance.  
  
-Bien. Dit-il.  
  
Il me lâcha, et comme si de rien était, sortit une baguette magique, murmura quelque chose et une seconde plus tard, il portait une robe noire.  
  
J'ouvrit grand les yeux, fixant sa baguette.  
  
-Comment vous...  
  
-Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de Potion a Poudlard, je ne vais pas rester habillé en moldu toute ma vie, quand même.  
  
On aurait dit que, simplement en tenant sa baguette magique, un autre homme était apparu.  
  
-Vous voulez entendre toute l'histoire, ou rester planté la a avaler les mouche? Dit-il, amusé.  
  
Je le regarda, une partie me disant de le croire, et l'autre de rester distante.  
  
Pourtant...  
  
-Je vais vous écouter. Dit-je.  
  
-De toute façon, si vous ne me croyez pas, je n'aurai qu'a vous jeter l'oubliette et me sauver à quelque part dans le fin fond de l'Angleterre.  
  
Je le regardais fixement.  
  
-Vous n'oseriez pas...  
  
Il tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts, souriant d'un air quelque peu absent.  
  
-D'accord, je vous écoute. Dit-je en m'enfonçant confortablement dans mon fauteuil.  
  
Il se plaça plus confortablement, serra sa baguette dans sa poche, et me regarda sérieusement. 


	4. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre 3  
  
-A… attendez une minute. Dit-elle, me coupant dans ce que j'allais lui dire.  
  
Je la regarda, amusé par son air embarrassé.  
  
-Si... Vous êtes vraiment Severus Rogue alors... vous avez entendu ce que.. J'ai dit?  
  
Je ne savais pas trop de quoi elle voulait parler, puis après quelques minutes, je comprit.  
  
-Mais vous savez, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être embarrassé ou honteuse, vous aviez parfaitement raison.  
  
Je prit un air hautain quelque peu exagéré.  
  
-Je suis unique.   
  
Je fit un sourire a la Gilderoy qu'elle regarda avec un "o" outré, puis soudain elle sourit et hocha la tête de gauche a droite en signe de retraite.  
  
-Parler donc, Severus, nous jouerons la comédie plus tard.  
  
Je fut surpris a quel point, d'un seul coup, cette gamine avait l'air plus vielle. Est-elle donc capable de maturité?  
  
-Bien. Dit-je, reprenant mon air froid et dur. Je la regarda dans les yeux --ils brillent étrangement depuis tout à l'heure-- avec curiosité, puis commença a parler.  
  
-Voyez-vous, Emma. Après le retour de Voldemort, Dumbledore m'a donner une mission.  
  
Elle hoche la tête. On dirait bien qu'elle connaît cette partie de l'histoire.  
  
-Je devais retourner dans le camp du mal, et comme Voldemort savait que j'étais un traître, je devais faire croire a ma propre mort quand il me torturerais-  
  
-Vous êtes redevenu espion, alors?  
  
Je la regarda comme si elle était folle. Jamais de la vie!   
  
- Cessez donc de m'interrompe.  
  
Elle soupira et le sourire qu'il avait sur son visage s'effaça.  
  
-Bon, comme je disais, j'ai fait croire a ma propre mort en utilisant une potion très complexe, la "Aviva dia" qui ferait apparaître un double de moi-même dans un temps précis avec les mêmes blessures et douleurs, mais qui mourrais aussitôt que j'aurais transplaner-  
  
Elle me coupe encore, non mais aucun respect celle la!  
  
-Alors vous avez transplaner ici avec vos blessures, tandis que dans l'autre monde votre double était en train de crever. Seul Dumbledore est au courant? Il sait ou vous êtes?  
  
Apparemment, par son regard, on dirait bien qu'elle ait fini par me croire. Enfin! Je n'aime pas jeter l'oubliette de toute façon.  
  
-Non, Dumbledore ne sait pas ou je suis, car moi-même je ne le sais pas! La potion a fait effet trop tard et Voldemort était sur le point de jeter un sort mortel quand le double est enfin apparu et que j'ai pu transplaner. Ceux qui sont au courant sont vous et Dumbledore.  
  
Je vis son visage passer de la surprise a l'inquiétude puis a la peur et au soulagement. Son visage me donna le tournis.  
  
-Alors vous... vous avez failli... mourir?  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
  
-Allons allons Emma, j'ai l'habitude, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Dit-je d'un ton neutre en lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
Une partie de moi aurait voulu la serrer dans mes bras, était flatté de cette inquiétude, mais je la repoussa et me gifla mentalement.  
  
Elle me sourit tristement, puis dit une chose que jamais j'aurais penser entendre de toute ma vie.  
  
-J'peux vous faire un câlin?  
  
Je lui lança un regard horrifié et elle rougit aussitôt jusqu'au oreilles.  
  
Un câlin? Mais d'où sort t'elle celle la?  
  
Ha oui, des moldus, c'est vrai...  
  
-Non! Dis-je, quoiqu'un peu trop précipitamment.  
  
Je me racla la gorge.  
  
-Je veux dire, Non, ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Et de plus, vous devriez êtres comme tous les autres et passer votre temps a m'insulter et avoir peur de moi.  
  
J'ai sortis ça, moi?!  
  
Elle sourit, hocha la tête de gauche a droite a nouveau et murmura.  
  
-Moi aussi je suis unique, vous savez?  
  
En traduction, ça voulait dire: On est tous les deux uniques, marions-nous!  
  
Bon, peut-être pas aussi exagéré, mais tout de même...  
  
-C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Dit-je avec un rictus.  
  
Elle me jeta un regard offensé et allait répliquer quelque chose mais s'arrêta net.  
  
Je la regarda, intrigué.  
  
-Quoi? Pourquoi vous ne répliquer pas?  
  
Elle murmura d'un air gêné.  
  
-Je...je peux pas...Je veux pas répliquer a Severus Rogue.   
  
J'ouvrit grand les yeux.  
  
-...Hein?  
  
-Ben la, quand même! Je m'appelle pas Harry Potter moi, j'ai du respect pour vous! Je suis quand même pas pour vous insulter en pleine face!  
  
Elle semblait outré.   
  
Quelqu'un qui me respecte et qui déteste Harry Potter...  
  
Je réfléchis un peu.  
  
Je crois que je commence a bien aimé cette fille!  
  
Mais... quelque chose m'intrigua.  
  
-Bon, vous n'aimez pas Harry Potter. Vous devez sûrement aimer tous les autres?  
  
Je fit un rictus. Qui n'aimeraient pas le grand beau et fort James Potter, ou le vieux fou Dumbledore? Sûrement pas elle...  
  
-Non mais êtes vous fou? Vous croyez sincèrement que j'aime les personnages du style: le vieux sénile et le père vantard de Potter?   
  
D'accord, changeons de pensée. Elle n'aime pas ses deux la.  
  
-Bon, vous n'aimez pas ses deux la. Vous êtes sûrement la seule.  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. Franchement, cette fille m'énerve. On dirait qu'elle me copie.   
  
-Pour tout vous dire, les seuls personnages que j'aime c'est les jumeaux Weasley et Severus --ses yeux s'illuminent a ce nom-- Rogue.  
  
-Et Sirius Black? Demandais-je.  
  
Elle me regarda comme si je sortais d'un asile.  
  
-Pouvez vous répéter? Allons, vous savez que j'aime Severus Rogue, je serais quand même pas pour aimer un imbécile qui a failli le tuer. Ce chien devrait être a Azkaban, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Vous ne penser pas?  
  
J'hocha frénétiquement la tête. Ne croyant pas a ce que j'entendais. C'était bien la première fille que je rencontrais qui m'aurait préféré a Black...  
  
Mais bon, passons les émotivités. Aussi bien de savoir le plus de choses possibles sur elle pour pouvoir gagner sa confiance.  
  
Il m'est difficile de l'admettre, mais je commence a bien l'apprécier.  
  
Je me gifle mentalement a nouveau. C'est une gamine, Severus! Une gamine!  
  
Plutôt jolie...  
  
UNE GAMINE!  
  
Bon d'accord...  
  
Je regarde Emma qui semble amusée de ce changement d'émotion.  
  
-Je me demandais... commença t'elle.  
  
Je la regarde et hausse un sourcil. Il semble qu'elle perd les moyens et commence a rêvasser mais elle se reprend.  
  
-Si vous êtes Severus Rogue, vous devriez être capable de changer mes vêtements en robe de Sorcier... a Serpentard serait le mieux.  
  
Je lui souris supérieurement, sors ma baguette et puis ne fait que toucher sa main avec le bout de ma baguette en pensant a une robe de Serpentard.  
  
En une fraction de seconde, ses vêtements moldus se changent en robe.  
  
Merlin qu'elle ressemble a une sorcière. Elle serait parfaite pour...  
  
Non ne pas y penser, il y a des choses plus importantes a faire pour le moment.  
  
-Maintenant, vous me croyez?  
  
Elle hoche frénétiquement la tête, regarde son habit comme si c'était de l'or puis elle me regarde les yeux brillants.  
  
-Je t'adore Severus.  
  
Et bien, les vouvoiements ont cessez, parait-il.  
  
Je la regarda, comme si je n'avais rien entendu et lui tendit une main.  
  
-Et a présent, vous me faites confiance?  
  
Je failli presque rire a son air. Ont dirait que pour elle, ma main est de la soie et qu'elle a peur de la déchirer. Sa main est si douce, ses doigts sont si fins si...  
  
STOP! Gamine Severus, gamine!  
  
Une autre gifle mentale. Foutus moldus.  
  
Nous nous serrons brièvement la main, ont dirait qu'elle est prête a s'évanouir.  
  
-C'est un rêve. Murmura t'elle. Ca ne peut-être que ça.  
  
Elle me regarde et murmure pour elle-même.  
  
-La différence c'est que cette fois ci, il est habillé.  
  
Je rougis soudainement, choqué, puis reprends mes esprits.  
  
Je lui pince le bras.  
  
-OUCH!  
  
-Vous voyez, ce n'est pas un rêve.  
  
Elle se frotte le bras.  
  
-Ouais, mais j'aurais pu me pincer toute seule vous savez!  
  
J'hausse les épaules.  
  
-Désolé.  
  
Puis j'ouvre grand les yeux.  
  
J'ai dit ça moi?! Elle aussi parait ne pas y croire, elle a la bouche tellement grande ouverte qu'on dirait qu'elle pourrait laver le plancher.  
  
-Foutus moldus...murmurais-je.  
  
Un moment passa durant lequel je fixa longuement le plafond.  
  
Je sentis alors une pression douce et chaude contre mon épaule. Je reprit conscience assez pour regarder et voir qu'elle était complètement collé contre moi, sa main entrelacé dans la mienne et sa tête contre mon épaule.  
  
-Heu... qu'est-ce que vous faites?   
  
Ou voulez faire...  
  
-Rester la, a jamais.  
  
-J'aimerais bien, mais vous savez, j'ai une mission a accomplir.  
  
Allons Severus, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi?! D'habitude, tu l'aurais repousser vivement, l'aurait regarder froidement, avant...  
  
Oui, avant. Pensais-je. Mais je suis dans un monde moldu, je suis supposément mort et pour une fois je rencontre quelqu'un qui me comprend, alors ferme ta gueule!  
  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me dis cela mentalement. Sûrement que toutes ses années a passer dans un cachot humide mon quelque peu affectés.  
  
Je souris faiblement, la regardant dormir sur mon épaule.  
  
Pour une fois, je me sens bien.   
  
Je pose ma tête sur la sienne, et m'endors a mon tour. Paisible et calme.  
  
Et cette partie de moi qui se gifle mentalement, je crois que je vais la laisser tomber. 


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre 4  
  
Je me réveille doucement, remarquant que pour la première fois, ce n'est pas une poupée que je sers dans mes bras.   
  
Finalement, mon esprit a accepter la situation. J'ai eu assez de preuves aujourd'hui, ce serait folie que de le nier. Si c'est un rêve bien, tant pis, je n'aurai qu'a en profiter.  
  
Je bouge un peu, m'enlevant de cette étreinte douce et froide a la fois.   
  
J'ouvre les yeux et lève la tête. Il est tellement craquant, perdu dans ses pensées. Si je ne me retenais pas, j'appellerais tous ceux que je connais et crierais "SEVERUS ROGUE EST ICI!!!!!!!!!!!" Ou sinon je lèverais ma tête, poserais mes lèvres sur les siennes en mettant mes bras autour de son cou, jouant dans ses cheveux...  
  
Je sourie béatement en soupirant, perdue à nouveau dans des rêves impossibles.  
  
-Enfin réveiller?  
  
J'aime tellement cette voix. Voix de mes rêves. Une voix suave, douce, qui me fit frissonner.  
  
-Ne faites plus jamais ça! Dit-je en sursautant, après avoir senti une haleine chaude et douce dans mon cou.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda t'il.  
  
Nous sommes tous les deux assis à présent, toujours sur le sofa du salon. J'ai dut dormir sur son épaule. Je remarque alors que nous avons toujours la main entrelacée.   
  
J'hausse un sourcil. Il semble le remarquer lui aussi et enlève sa main subitement.  
  
J'allais lui demander quelque chose mais la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.  
  
Avec regret, je me leva et décrocha le combiné.  
  
-Em'?  
  
-Mouais...  
  
-T'oublie pas, j'arrive cet après-midi!  
  
Cet après-midi... Ho non! J'avais dit à mon amie Lily de venir chez moi vendredi dernier!  
  
-J'ai un problème Lil', j'ai un invité ici...  
  
-Ha bon d'accord... On se reprendra alors?  
  
-Ouais!  
  
Je raccroche rapidement et j'avança vers le salon, ou Rogue s'amusait avec la télécommande.  
  
-Hum... Severus?  
  
Il tourna la tête vers moi.   
  
Ne fond pas Emma. Ne fond PAS!  
  
-Oui?  
  
Severus me regarda attentivement, mais dans ses yeux, je pouvais y lire une sorte de tristesse.  
  
-Tu t'ennuie de Poudlard, pas vrai? Dit-je en m'assoyant à coté de lui.  
  
Il me regarda, comme s'il se demandait comment je pouvais voir des sentiments a travers son masque froid et dur, puis haussa les épaules.  
  
-Je sais qu'il te manque. Sûrement le seul endroit ou quelqu'un te fait confiance, ou tu te sens chez toi.  
  
Je soupirai.  
  
-Je sais ce que c'est. Je comprends. Mais pourquoi n'y retourne-tu pas?  
  
Il me regarda froidement.  
  
-Je suis "mort" Emma, je ne peux pas y all...  
  
-Sous une autre forme. Tu pourrais le faire.  
  
Il me regarda.  
  
-Plus intelligente que je le croyais... murmura t'il pour lui-même.  
  
Je souris.  
  
-Merci!  
  
Il leva les yeux au ciel.  
  
Severus semblait réfléchir, un sourire niais au lèvre.   
  
-Dit moi Emma, ce que tu ne voulais pas que je refasse, est-ce que c'était...  
  
Il se pencha, juste sur la base de mon cou, allant vers le creux de mon oreille.  
  
-…ça?  
  
Je reprit mon souffle, des frissons parcourant tous mon corps.  
  
Il se releva subitement, comme si un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait, mais aussi, un peu de bonheur.  
  
-T'es manipulateur. Dit-je après avoir repris un peu mes sens.  
  
Il me sourit sèchement.  
  
-Tu sais, des années a jouer ce jeu, ca aide.  
  
J'aurais aimé, a ce moment, lever ma tête et l'embrasser, le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire que je voudrais le connaître plus... Le consoler dans sa tristesse, qu'il ne soit plus seul.  
  
Il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux pétillants d'une malice que je ne lui connaissais pas.  
  
-Si je te le demandais, me suivrais-tu jusqu'en Angleterre?  
  
Ou tu veux...  
  
J'hocha la tête.  
  
Il parut avoir trouver une réponse a une question personnelle. Je regarda ses yeux, mon visage se levant automatiquement vers celui qui m'a tant drogué de ses sarcasmes et répliques sanglantes.  
  
Je souris soudainement.  
  
Plus tard.  
  
Je me coucha sur son épaule, il ne me repoussa pas. Je sentis même une main parcourant ma nuque.  
  
Mon cœur semblât soudain vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Ses longs doigts fins parcourant mes longs cheveux. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je me calas contre l'épaule de Rogue, espérant rester la une éternité. Espérant trouver refuge, me cacher, rester la a jamais. Ne vivre que pour cette main qui parcoure mes cheveux, ne vivre que pour l'homme qui est assis sur le sofa, sur qui je me repose.  
  
Vivre pour Severus Rogue.  
  
Le silence est parfois empli des meilleurs mots.  
  
*****  
  
Nous sommes un en face de l'autre pour le dîner. Il regarde sa montre.  
  
-Justement, je dois m'en aller...  
  
Je le regarde, les yeux grand ouvert.  
  
-T'en... aller? Attend... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
  
Severus se lève, je lui prends le bras.  
  
-Tu ne t'en va pas.  
  
Il me lance un regard du style"Qui m'en empêcheraient" puis se sauve vers la salle de bain.  
  
Je regarde longuement devant moi.  
  
Soudainement, je décide de le suivre. Si c'est un imposteur ou un voleur, ou je ne sais pas. Je ne suis plus sure de rien. Je dois avoir rêver, c'est cela. Peut-être que c'est un homme qui m'a drogué.  
  
J'ai un truc pour débarrer la porte. Je rentre une aiguille dans la serrure.  
  
J'ouvre la porte et vois Rogue... Ou James... qui tient fermement un objet dans sa main.  
  
-Tu veux venir? Me demande t'il. J'aurais du te prévenir avant. Il ne me laissait que 3 jours.  
  
Il me tendit la main. Ne sachant trop pourquoi, je la pris.  
  
-Dans 5 secondes. Dit-il. Nous serons dans mon bureau.  
  
5...4...3...2...1  
  
BANG! Je tombe durement sur un plancher dur et froid, en pierre. J'entends l'homme gémir plus loin.  
  
Je me leva et le regarda longuement, puis j'épousseta distraitement ma robe quand je vis qu'il me fixait.  
  
-Bon. D'accord. Assied-toi.  
  
Ce que je voyais moi, c'est qu'il était heureux. Il ne le paraissait pas, mais il était dans son domaine, son bureau, sa vie.   
  
Et j'étais de trop. Mais c'est un rêve, pas vrai?  
  
-Il faut que... j'ai des choses a te dire. Dit-il.  
  
Je le regarda, chacun d'un coté du bureau.  
  
*****  
  
Silence.  
  
-J'aime bien ton bureau. Dit-je.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas, moi aussi.   
  
Je lui souris.  
  
-Aller, dit moi ce que tu as à me dire.  
  
-C'est difficile, tu sais... Très, difficile...  
  
Je le regarda. Il paraissait nerveux, anxieux. Bien qu'il est le visage toujours neutre. Étrange comme je peux percevoir ses émotions sans difficulté.  
  
-Ne sois pas nerveux. Dit-je. Déjà que tu m'apporte avec toi, c'est un de mes rêves qui vient de ce réaliser. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, Severus. Je serai toujours a ton écoute.  
  
Je t'aimerai toujours comme tu es.  
  
Il se racla la gorge.  
  
-Très bien.  
  
Je me cala dans le fauteuil en cuir.  
  
Il prit sa baguette et fit apparaître un plateau.  
  
-Du thé?  
  
J'hocha la tête, souriante. 


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre 5  
  
Je me demande encore pourquoi je l'ai apporter avec moi. Je n'aurais pas du, vraiment pas. En la voyant me traiter ainsi, je n'ai même pas envie d'accomplir ma mission. Je ne veux pas me servir d'elle.   
  
Je ne vais pas me servir d'elle.   
  
Elle boit sa tasse de thé doucement, attendant que je parle. Mais ont dirait qu'elle sait ce que je vais dire, on dirait qu'elle peut lire dans mes pensées.  
  
Je me sens prit au piège.  
  
Pourquoi n'était-ce pas une autre personne sur qui j'ai tomber? Si ce n'aurait pas été elle... j'aurais eut le courage de prendre sa forme a l'aide d'une potion que j'ai crée exprès pour ce moment.  
  
Mais elle me gène, cette fille. Quand elle me fixe, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur si étrange, qu'ils me donnent envie de sourire. Elle ne parle pas, mais simplement en la regardant, je vois qu'elle me porte une confiance aveugle.  
  
Je me sens nerveux. Je ne mérite pas cette confiance.   
  
Bien sur, une partie de moi me dit que c'est ce qui aiderait à accomplir ma mission. Mais je ne veux pas. Je suis certain qu'elle pourrait sacrifier sa vie pour moi, et je ne serais pas capable de supporter un tel acte d'amour.   
  
Je ne la mérite pas.  
  
-Dit moi tout, Severus.  
  
Je fut sortis de mes pensées par cette voix. Cette voix dont je ne pourrai pas me séparer. Elle fait partie de moi, en quelque sorte, sans savoir trop comment. Je me demande bien qu'elle sorte de magie cela peut bien être.  
  
J'essai de lui sourire vaguement, mais cela doit plutôt ressembler à une grimace. Je reposa vivement ma tasse de thé, j'effaça d'une main ce qui était tombé sur mon bureau, et sursauta quand j'entendit un "pop" derrière moi.  
  
-Bonjour Severus. Comment c'est passer ton voyage?   
  
Je reconnais la voix de Dumbledore.  
  
-Pas trop mal, j'ai vu une lumière au bout d'un tunnel.  
  
Je regarde Emma pour voir sa réaction, et fut surpris quand je vis du dégoût sur son visage. Ha j'allais oublier, elle n'aime pas cet homme.  
  
-Bonjour mademoiselle. Dit le vieil homme en regardant Emma.  
  
Elle poussa un grognement et murmura.  
  
-Salut Dumby.  
  
Je faillis éclater de rire, puis-je me retint. Le directeur gardait les yeux fixés sur moi, mais je fut déconcerter quand je l'entendit rire. Je me retourna et échangea un même regard avec Emma qui voulait carrément dire : Il est fou.  
  
-Alors, c'est elle ? Me demanda t'il tandis que je reposais mon regard sur lui.  
  
" Bien, au début oui, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était obsédée par moi et je suis tombé amoureux d'elle par accident. Peut-elle rester dans mes quartiers, Albus ? "  
  
J'haussa les épaules, qu'il croit ce qu'il veut croire à présent, je m'en fou.  
  
-Elle… ? Murmura Emma.  
  
Je me mit la tête dans une main et me massa les tempes. Elle ne devait pas montrer son ignorance, sinon Dumbledore dirait tout et je passerais pour le plus pire des salauds.  
  
-Tu ne lui as rien dit, Severus ?   
  
Je releva ma tête et fit un signe impatient avec une main en grommelant. Je n'osa pas regarder Emma.  
  
Dumbledore se rapprocha d'elle, je resta les yeux fixés au sol. Qu'on me condamne à mort, je vous en prie. Il déposa une main sur son épaule et je sentis un pincement au ventre.   
  
Allons Severus, reprend toi. Le pire qui pourrait arriver, ce serait qu'elle te tue.  
  
Réflexion faite… Non. Le pire serait qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler, me regarder.  
  
-J'ai donner à Severus une mission. Il devait transplaner dans un village moldu loin de Poudlard, rapporter l'homme ou la femme ici pour qu'il puisse prendre l'apparence de lui ou elle, et puis duper Voldemort. Je sais qu'il y a eu des… complications, et qu'il n'a pas Transplaner a l'endroit prévu.  
  
Il me regarda, un mince désappointement dans les yeux. Puis il la regarda en souriant.  
  
-Malheureusement, a ce que je peux voir, il ne veut pas prendre votre forme, n'a pas voulu vous dire sa mission, et vous n'êtes même pas une adulte.  
  
A mon grand étonnement, j'entendit Emma pousser une exclamation indignée.  
  
-Dites-moi, Dumby, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait lui, qui devrait aller duper Voldemort ? Je crois qu'il a assez sacrifier de sa vie pour vous. A moins que vous ne soyez un masochiste sans-cœur, je vous conseillerais de la fermer, et d'aller la chercher vous-même, cette personne. Et si vous êtes si puissant, pourquoi est-ce que vous aller pas le combattre Voldemort, au lieu de faire combattre votre pion a la place, Hmm ?  
  
Je la regarda, bouche-bée. Cette fille me défendait. Non seulement elle tenait tête au plus grand sorcier du monde, mais après ce que je lui ai fait, elle me défendait !  
  
Dumbledore lui sourit, ce qui parut la mettre encore plus en rogne.  
  
-Personne ne peut combattre le destin, Emma.  
  
-Bien votre destin, j'espère que vous savez que je l'ai très profondément dans le cul.  
  
Je ne put me retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, me créant ainsi un terrible mal a la mâchoire et une crampe dans mon coté gauche. Un son étrange sortait de ma bouche, comme si il était accompagner d'une toux.  
  
-Très bien… murmura Dumbledore. Je reviendrai quand tout sera calmé et que Severus vous aura remit en place.   
  
Il souriait mais ses yeux étaient très sérieux. J'arrêta de rire puis il transplana. Je regarda Emma qui me regarda, puis on pouffa de rire tous les deux. Un fou rire qui dura un bon 5 minutes, mais qui m'avait rendu heureux, pour au moins ce peu de temps.  
  
Me tenant encore le coté gauche, je regarda Emma avec une sorte d'admiration dans le regard. Elle me regarda encore avec ce même regard passionné.  
  
-Alors, tu n'es pas fâché? Demandais-je.  
  
Elle hocha négativement la tête en souriant. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge alors que je regardais ses cheveux ondulés grâce à ce mouvement. Ils paraissaient si soyeux, si doux…  
  
-Pourquoi le serais-je? C'est plutôt après le vieux que je le suis. Cet imbécile a pas le droit de se servir de toi comme ça. Les erreurs, ça peut arriver à tout le monde! C'est facile a comprendre pourtant, personne n'est parfait!  
  
-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui a la même conception que toi. Dit-je en soupirant.  
  
Elle grogna.  
  
-Et bien, ils sont stupides.  
  
Puis elle me regarda dans les yeux, ce changement d'émotion rapide me donna le tournis.  
  
-Tout le monde a droit a une deuxième chance, pas vrai?   
  
Je ris soudainement. Un rire nerveux.  
  
-Ouais, une deuxième chance.  
  
Je souris faiblement.  
  
Encore une fois, son visage changea d'émotion rapidement, passant du bonheur a la tristesse.  
  
-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, Severus.   
  
Je regarda le plafond, ferma les yeux. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle peut me porter une telle affection. Je ne la mérite pas. Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battement en entendant la passion derrière les mots.  
  
Je sentis des mains se poser sur mes épaules, une tête se poser sur le haut de ma tête. Des lèvres tendres embrassèrent mes cheveux que je savais gras, mais elle paraissait s'en moquer. Malgré moi, ma main gauche se leva et alla prendre celle sur mon épaule. Je la serra convulsivement, comme un appui dans la tempête. Je sentis l'autre main descendre et entourer mon cou, sa tête descendit du coté droit et elle m'embrassa sur la joue.   
  
Je me sentis rougir pour la première fois depuis bien des années.  
  
-S'il t'arrive quelque chose…  
  
On dirait qu'elle étouffait un sanglot. Je ne comprenais pas comment cette fille si parfaite pouvait s'intéresser à un homme… comme moi.  
  
-Si tu t'en vas, c'est une partie de moi qui pars avec toi…   
  
J'ouvrit les yeux doucement, lâcha sa main gauche, et enleva doucement son bras d'autour de mon cou.  
  
Ce n'est pas moi qui vais partir… Ne t'inquiète pas. Pensais-je.  
  
-Assis-toi. Dis-je d'une voix étouffée d'émotions.  
  
Elle le fit rapidement, ne voulant pas désobéir.  
  
-Tu dois retourner dans ton monde. Murmurais-je.  
  
Elle me regarda, les yeux grands ouverts. Je sais à quel point cela lui brise le cœur, mais je dois le faire, pour sa propre sécurité.  
  
-Non. Je ne veux pas.  
  
Je la regarda, sentant le mince cordon de mon autorité faillir à sa tâche.  
  
-Je… Il le faut, Emma…  
  
Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
  
-Je veux rester avec toi. Peut-importe si ce sera pour une semaine, un mois, un an… une nuit.   
  
Mon esprit assimila durement de la façon que le ton était prononcer pour les deux derniers mots. Rapidement, avec sauvagerie… Non.  
  
Je respira plus durement.  
  
-Tu dois t'en aller.  
  
-Je veux rester avec toi.  
  
Traduction : " J'ai envie de toi, faisons l'amour! " Bon peut-être pas aussi direct… mais presque.  
  
Je soupira. Regarda l'heure sur ma montre de sorcier : 20:00.  
  
-D'accord. Dit-je.   
  
Mais je ne ferai rien d'autre que dormir.  
  
Bien… Je l'espère.  
  
Ou peut-être pas.  
  
*****  
  
-Pourquoi est-tu devenu mangemort?  
  
La question m'a été posée aussi rapidement que le silence qui s'était installé. Nous sommes tous les deux sur un sofa, devant le foyer.   
  
C'était bien moins pire que je croyais.   
  
Elle, me disant que je ne suis pas obliger de répondre à toutes ses questions, moi l'écoutant raconter des choses sur sa vie.   
  
Je regarda les flammes. Puis, alors que je savais qu'elle me dirait " de ne pas le dire si je ne le veux pas " j'ouvrit ma bouche, et les mots sortirent avant que je ne puisse y penser.  
  
-Je n'avais pas d'amis, j'étais toujours seul, ignorer de tous. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais enfant, et le seul amour qu'y mais jamais été permis d'avoir ma été volé. Toute cette vie accumulé, plus le fait que je m'étais laisser influencer par la bande a Malfoy et les nombreux tours des maraudeurs, a fait que la tentation du mal et du pouvoir a été trop forte. Finalement, je me suis venger, mais pas comme j'espérais.  
  
Un rictus forme mes lèvres. Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, mais si je peux, pour une fois, être écouter… je vais en profiter.  
  
Je sens une pression sur mon bras, puis regarde à gauche ou Emma est assise. Sa tête est reposée sur mon épaule et elle frotte mon bras avec tendresse, comme pour essayer de m'enlever un poids. Mais cette marque ne disparaîtra jamais, et je serai toujours confronté à mon stupide passé.  
  
Je souris tout de même a son essai de me consoler, passe ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux et ferme les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne méritais pas tout ceci, Severus. Me dit-elle, enlevant sa tête de sur mon épaule.  
  
Je sortis de ma contemplation de ses cheveux pour la regarder dans les yeux.  
  
-Si, je le méritais. Dit-je. C'est de ma faute, tout ce qui est arrivé, tout ce que j'aurais pu empêcher, c'est--  
  
Elle déposa un doigt sur mes lèvres. Je sentit un picotement a ce même endroit, comme si elle m'avait touché avec du charbon ardent.  
  
-Arrête de tout mettre sur ton dos, Severus.   
  
Elle parue fâché, j'en eut presque peur tellement ses yeux flambaient de colère.  
  
-Oui, c'est arrivé! Je nie rien de ce que tu as dit. Oui, tu as décider de devenir mangemort. Tu as peut-être tuer, violer aussi!   
  
Elle prit une respiration, ferma les yeux et les rouvrit. La colère fit place à de la compréhension. J'examina son visage avec admiration, voulant savoir comment elle faisait pour me parler avec autant d'émotions.  
  
-Mais c'est du passé, Severus. Et si tu continue à te noyer dans le passer, tu ne pourras jamais être heureux. Je ne crois pas que tu veuille vraiment mourir, avec le titre du " Méchant professeur de Potion " et ne réplique pas! Dit-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, que je referma aussitôt.  
  
La main qui était resté sur mes lèvres parcourues mon visage et arrêta sur ma joue.  
  
-Tu as le droit de connaître l'amitié, l'amour, la confiance, le pardon, l'honnêteté…la passion.   
  
J'aurais pu rire, lancer une remarque sanglante a quiconque aurait oser me dire de telles sottises auparavant.  
  
Mais elle… quelque chose en moi me dit de l'écouter. Ses lèvres m'hypnotisent.  
  
-Je suis un mangemort, Emma. Dit-je, comme si cela pouvait expliquer ce masque qui me suis jours et nuits.  
  
Elle haussa un sourcil.  
  
-Et puis? Ce n'est qu'une stupide marque. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est sur ton bras qu'il représente ce que tu es. Mais le jour ou tu croiras vraiment dans ton cœur que tu n'es plus un mangemort, elle disparaîtra.  
  
Je soupira. Mon esprit refusant de la croire.  
  
Mon regard dévia vers le mur, mais elle me prit la tête entre ses mains et m'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux.   
  
-Tu dois vivre ta vie. Ca ne veut pas dire d'arrêter de jouer le méchant professeur et de ne pas donner un bon coup de pied a ce petit con de Potter.  
  
J'eut un sourire a la pensée.  
  
-Mais cesse de faire de ta vie un enfer. Je t'en pris. Je veux te voir heureux. Après tout ce que tu as endurer…   
  
Comme elle me tenait le visage de ses deux mains, je ne put réprimer cette larme au coin de mon œil, qu'elle sembla remarquer. La larme glissa sur ma joue, elle se leva et l'embrassa, la faisant disparaître.   
  
-Comment… Comment peut-tu rester avec moi… Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai peut-être tuer et violer… Comment peut-tu… me faire confiance? Demandais-je, la voix rugueuse à cause de cette boule se formant dans ma gorge.  
  
Elle me sourit, comme si c'était une question stupide.  
  
-Ne pose donc pas de questions.  
  
Puis, me prenant par surprise, pencha ma tête vers elle et je sentis mes lèvres toucher les siennes. Un baiser doux, tendre, comme il me parait en avoir jamais eut. Je répondis à ce baiser, essayant de me réchauffer grâce à ses lèvres brûlantes, l'entourant de mes bras, cherchant du réconfort. Elle se colla contre mon torse avec ardeur, et le baiser devint plus passionné, plus étourdissant. Je me sépara vivement, cherchant de l'air, haletant.   
  
-Alors… Demanda t'elle, rougissante. Je peux rester, cette nuit?  
  
J'hocha la tête.  
  
Je la regarda, ses yeux pétillants de plus belle, presque diaboliques a la lueur des flammes.  
  
J'avala difficilement. 


	7. Chapitre Six

Chapitre 6  
  
Après m'avoir clairement dit qu'il était temps de dormir, je le suivis jusqu'à sa chambre, mes lèvres goûtant encore les siennes, souvenirs de ce contact fébrile. Moi qui croyais qu'il m'aurait repousser, j'étais tellement surprise quand il répondit à ce baiser…  
  
Je suis à présent dans son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, fixant le plafond même si je ne peux le voir. Il m'a prêter un de ses chandails noirs pour que je dorme, et comme il n'y avait qu'un lit nous avons été obligés de dormir ensemble. Bien que, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser, s'il ne voulait pas ma compagnie ce soir, il serait aller dormir sur le sofa.  
  
Je sourie faiblement.  
  
Je me souviens, la nuit, je m'imaginais dormir dans ses bras, l'enlacer contre moi pour le protéger, le consoler après un cauchemar.  
  
Cette nuit, je ne suis peut-être que dans son lit, mais c'est mieux que rien.  
  
Je ferme les yeux, voulant-me souvenirs pour toujours de cette senteur d'herbes séchées qui emplis l'air.  
  
Et moi qui me suis toujours demander comment il dormait, bien j'ai ma réponse : Chemise de nuit, grise ou noire. A moins qu'il dorme en boxer quand je ne suis pas la…  
  
Dommage. Il n'aurait pas du s'en empêcher.  
  
Aussi, je me suis souvent demander si c'était long détacher tous les boutons de sa robe. Bien non, puisqu'il ne détache aucun bouton : Il y a une fermeture éclair dans son dos, cachée par sa grande cape. Malheureusement, quand il ses changer j'ai été obliger de dévier mon regard car il me fit bien comprendre qu'il m'arracherait les yeux si je le regardais--ce que je ne croyais pas vraiment--.   
  
Il ouvrit la lampe d'un claquement de doigt et je ferma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Je l'entendit soupirer tandis que je sentais sa main sur mon visage, déplaçant une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Je poussa un grognement et ouvrit un peu les yeux, comme si je venais de me réveiller. Je remercie silencieusement mon ancien professeur de théâtre.  
  
-Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Murmura t'il.  
  
Je frotta mes yeux avec mes mains et poussa un bâillement. Je tourna ma tête vers lui et le vis sourire.  
  
-Tu n'es pas capable de dormir? Demandais-je.  
  
Il hocha la tête. Il avait pris appui sur ses coudes, ses cheveux noirs tombant par en arrière. Je le regarda.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est à cause de… moi? Demandais-je avec de l'appréhension.  
  
Il me regarda comme s'il réfléchissait quoi répondre.  
  
-En quelque sorte, oui.   
  
Il me sourit.  
  
-Désolé… murmurais-je en déviant le regard.   
  
Puis-je déplaça les couvertures en bas de ma taille et me mit en position assise, face à lui, qui s'était assis à son tour.  
  
-Ne sois pas désolé. Dit-il.  
  
A ce moment j'aurais bien aimé savoir à quoi il pensait. Je plongea mon regard dans le sien. Mais l'émotion qui parcourait ses yeux et son visage m'était indéchiffrable.  
  
Je rougis et dévia mon regard. Comme tout le haut de ma taille n'était pas enveloppé de couvertures, ma main droite était proche de lui, et je sursauta quand il la prit et la frotta doucement. Je le regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Toujours cette lueur. Je lécha mes lèvres, mon cœur battant plus vite que jamais auparavant. Un frisson parcouru tout mon corps, je serra ma main dans la sienne, continuant à regarder la mer d'émotions passant dans ses yeux noirs sans fond.  
  
-J'étais incapable de dormir… car je pensais à toi.   
  
Je pris un grand respire. Gardant toujours le contact visuel. Quelque chose en moi me disait que, si j'arrêtais de le regarder, la magie du moment disparaîtrait.  
  
Je souris timidement.  
  
-En bien, ou en mal? Demandais-je.  
  
A l'intérieur de moi, une voix dans ma tête disait " Jycroispasjycroispasjycroispas! " Mais je la fit taire, remplacer par ma propre conscience me disant : Tu l'as carrément ensorceler, maintenant, saute-lui dessus! Qu'est-ce que t'attend ?  
  
Je l'a fit taire aussi.   
  
-Plus en bien que tu ne peux le croire.  
  
J'allais lui demander ce que j'avais fait de bien, parce qu'il me semble n'avoir poser que des questions sur sa vie personnelle durant les 3 heures passées. Mais aucun son n'osa sortir de ma gorge quand il lâcha ma main et pris mon menton. Je rougis d'un seul coup, mon cœur voulant sortir de ma poitrine, mon ventre frétillant de désir.   
  
Il déposa un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre tenant mon menton fermement. Je regarda ses lèvres douces et tendres se rapprocher, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent les miennes avec ardeur. Je déposa une main dans son coup, l'autre simplement sur son épaule gauche. Le baiser devint plus enflammé, plus passionné. Je perdis tout contact avec la réalité. Ce qui comptait, était de profiter du moment présent. Peu importe l'age, l'endroit, la position. Tout ce qui importait, c'était les lèvres brûlantes qui touchaient les miennes. Les lèvres d'un homme de 37 ans dont la chemise de nuit paraissait de trop. Les lèvres du maître des potions que j'ai tant désiré dans mes rêves les plus fous.  
  
Je sentis sa bouche s'ouvrir et une langue chaude tenta de faire son chemin vers la mienne. Je laissa mes lèvres entrouvertes et le contact de nos deux langues fut comme un choc électrique qui me donna un halètement. Il coupa le baiser et je me demanda soudainement si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.  
  
-Viens… Me Dit-il, tenant ma main fermement.   
  
Intriguée, je le suivi.  
  
*****  
  
-Qu'est-ce que… murmurais-je en voyant sa salle de bain privée.  
  
-Je n'ai pas prit ma douche, ce matin… Dit-il malicieusement.  
  
Une partie de moi allait répliquer " Et puis? Tu veux quoi, que je t'essuie le dos quand tu vas avoir fini, peut-être? "   
  
Mais je l'arrêta en me rendant enfin compte du sens de ses paroles. Je murmura un " Ho! " De compréhension et rougis quand il s'avança vers moi, ferma et verrouilla la porte a l'aide d'un sort, et m'entoura de ses bras fermement.  
  
-Tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider à nettoyer ma vieille peau?  
  
Je faillis rire à la remarque.  
  
-Si ça peut te faire plaisir…  
  
Je leva la tête vers lui. Ont aurait dit qu'il avait rajeuni d'un bon 10 ans en quelques minutes. Il tassa mes cheveux d'une main, laissant mon cou a l'air libre, puis il prit ma nuque, l'autre main entrelacée avec la mienne, et murmura : Est-tu certaine? Il me lécha le lobe d'oreille en le mordillant doucement, m'embrassa en descendant vers mon cou, me donnant des frissons sur tout mon corps. J'agrippa mes mains dans son dos avec force, serrant le mince tissus entre mes doigts.  
  
J'hocha la tête, les yeux fermés, voulant beaucoup plus que de simples baisers.  
  
Il m'embrassa une autre fois, ne faisant que frôler mes lèvres. J'essaya de pousser ma nervosité le plus loin possible, lâchant son dos et m'intéressant au nombreux bouton de sa chemise de nuit. Je les détacha, un par un, doucement. Quand j'eut fini, il la laissa tomber d'un haussement d'épaules. Je remarqua une paire de boxer vert foncé. Pas ceux que je m'imaginais, blanc avec des serpents dessus, mais ils faisaient l'affaire. Je laissa mes mains parcourir son torse, glissant sur chaque ligne de muscles a l'aide de mes doigts non-expérimentés. Je colla mon corps contre le sien, entourant sa taille de mes bras.  
  
-C'est ta première fois? Demanda t'il dans mon oreille, me berçant doucement contre lui.  
  
Je pris un grand respire.  
  
-Oui… mais je te fais confiance…  
  
Je remarqua alors qu'il tremblait.  
  
-Tu es nerveux? Demandais-je, plus comme une constatation qu'une question.  
  
-Oui… Dit-il. Je ne fais pas ceci a tous les jours.  
  
Ont éclata de rire, ce qui élimina la tension. Il m'embrassa le dessus de la tête. Puis m'éloigna de lui, les yeux pétillants. Il prit le bas de mon chandail.  
  
-Si vous permettez? Demanda t'il.  
  
J'hocha la tête en souriant.   
  
Il enleva mon chandail doucement, dévoilant mon corps presque nu. Alors qu'il dégrafait mon soutient gorge, je l'entourais de mes bras, frottant son dos, et poussa un halètement en sentant ses mains sur moi, parcourant mon corps doucement et tendrement. Je l'embrassa dans le cou.   
  
Je sentis son organe grossir sous mon corps, et l'entendit respirer un peu plus fort alors que je me collais encore plus a lui, voulant y rester pour toujours. Ses mains glissèrent vers mon dos et plus bas encore. Mon cœur sembla vouloir exploser tellement le sang parcourait mes veines rapidement.   
  
Quelques secondes de plus et je tombe, pensais-je en sentant mes jambes tremblées avec force et ferveur.  
  
Je crois qu'il doit avoir prit tout son contrôle pour murmurer d'une voix tremblante : " Je pense qu'il faudrait que je prenne ma douche ".  
  
J'hocha positivement de la tête.  
  
Les vêtements restant disparurent et nous entrâmes tous les deux dans la mince douche. Nous étions serrés l'un contre l'autre, mais aucun de nous n'allait se plaindre. Sous le jet d'eau brûlant, nous nous embrassâmes une douloureuse fois avant de se perdre dans la passion, le désir, et toute la jouissance que peut procurer l'être humain.  
  
*****  
  
Je me réveilla le lendemain matin, avec l'impression d'avoir encore son corps nu contre le mien. Mais ce n'était que le fantôme d'une sensation de bonheur vécue durant la nuit. J'ouvrit les yeux, espérant de tout mon cœur que ce n'était pas un rêve. Ou peut-être que si, ça me ferait moins mal.   
  
Je vis avec tristesse que j'étais dans ma chambre, les photos de Rogue toujours au même endroit que je les avais laissés. Il n'y avait pas de matelas a coté de mon lit, non plus de pyjama traînant sur le sol ou de poupée. Rien qui puisse faire allusion que tout ceci c'est réellement passé.   
  
Mais ça avait l'air tellement réel…  
  
Ayant perdu tout espoir, machinalement, ne savant pas pourquoi, j'enleva toutes les affiches et les figurines de Snape. Tout ce temps, par exemple, je n'avais pas remarquer la note, sur mon bureau.  
  
C'était une écriture que je ne connaissais pas. Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine.  
  
Bonjour, Emma.  
  
J'espère qu'en te réveillant ce matin, tu n'as pas été trop… comment dire… déchiré. J'ai décider de te ramené à ta maison. Je préfèrerais que tu profite de ta vie, de tes parents, tes amis, ton école, plutôt que de vivre avec un poids encombrant comme le mien. Je sais ce que tu vas dire " Tu n'es pas un poids pour moi " Non, pour l'instant, mais je savais que je le deviendrais un jour, et je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. Je ne veux pas dire que je n'ai pas aimer la nuit d'hier. Au contraire, tu as fait renaître en moi cette vielle joie que j'avais perdue. Tu m'as fait connaître à nouveau le bonheur. Je me suis enfin senti heureux, libéré…  
  
Mais ce matin, quand je t'ai vu dormir paisiblement, tu m'as fait penser à moi dans ma jeunesse, et je ne voulais pas souiller ton futur, comme on a souiller le mien. Tu as toute la vie devant toi, profite-en. Je suis déchiré moi aussi, chaques minutes ne se passe pas sans que je pense à ce que tu m'as dit. Je crois que je vais essayer de suivre tes conseils.  
  
Comme tu auras remarqué, j'ai ranger tout ce qui aurait pu faire penser à ma présence, sauf cette lettre bien entendue. Elle se détruira quand tu auras terminée de la lire. Je ne veux pas m'éterniser longtemps, sinon je vais perdre mon sang froid. Ce matin je t'ai habillée et t'ai fait transplaner avec moi, dans ta chambre. Je t'ai déposée dans ton lit et t'ai donner un dernier baiser.   
  
Dans le fond de mon être, j'ai espérer que ce ne serait pas un baiser d'adieu… mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence, on ne se reverra sûrement plus jamais. Tu peux garder le chandail, a moins que tu ne trouve un transport pour venir jusqu'ici. Je voudrais te remercier, pour tout. Et bien que je n'aie pas eut la force de te le dire plutôt…  
  
Je t'aime Emma.   
  
S.  
  
C'est les yeux emplis de larmes que je regarde la lettre brûler. Cette lettre restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.  
  
Comment ais-je put croire une seconde que ce n'était pas vrai! Comment n'ais-je pas pus remarquer que je portais toujours ce chandail ayant la senteur des herbes séchées?  
  
Je vais vers la porte de ma chambre qui mène à l'extérieur sur un balcon, et je m'accote sur le bord. Je regarde les dernières étoiles disparaître dans le ciel, et le soleil se lever doucement.  
  
Je sens doucement un poids sur ma jambe et remarque qu'il y a une poche dans le chandail.  
  
Une poche ou une baguette noire dépasse. Je la prends dans mes mains, et il est écrit " S.Snape " dessus.  
  
Je souris.  
  
Finalement, on se verra peut-être plutôt que prévu…  
  
Je soupir. Ou peut-être pas. Il n'en aura pas de besoin si tout le monde le croit mort.  
  
Mon sourire disparaît.  
  
J'espère que tout ce passe bien.   
  
Moi aussi je t'aime, Severus.   
  
---Fin--- 


End file.
